transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fracture
Fracture is a Decepticon bounty hunter. Unlike most intergalactic Cybertronian mercenary, he is a tricky and deceptive hunter who takes pleasure in tricking his foes and hunting them down. He is backed up by his two Mini-Cons named Darkstryke and Bombfist, who transform into shoulder pads and can launch like missiles. Fracture is also the rival of Drift. History The Past There isn't much data regarding Fracture's background other than the fact that he begun his bounty hunting career early on, working for the Decepticons more than other factions. He has reportedly been noted to work with fellow bounty Lockdown from time to time. Transformers Frontier Fracture first came to Earth to collect the bounty that had been put on Goldbug's head. However, when he did find the Autobot and his team, he was forced to fight against his rival, Drift, who had also come for the bounty. Both used their Mini-Con partners, Sparkplug, Safeguard, Darkstryke and Bombfist during the battle. Fracture managed to overpower Drift, but was unable to terminate him due to interference by Goldbug. Realizing they were outnumbered, Fracture agreed that a "tactical retreat" was necessary. Using micro-drones to spy on the Autobots, Fracture was able to set a series of traps, enabling him to capture Grimlock and Olivia Holt with his set of traps by his devices. Fracture faced Agent and Jack, where he zapped Agent unconscious and told his Mini-Cons to capture Jack and the 555 Briefcase. Fracture attempted to use the Autobots and Jack to bargain for Goldbug, but instead ended up fighting Drift again. Though he defeated his rival a second time, Sparkplug and Safeguard hijacked his ship and retrieved the briefcase, freeing the hostages onboard and leaving him to escape with his Mini-Cons. Fixit later found out that Fracture's Ground Bridge was salvageable after his ship crashed in the scrapyard. Fracture took on an Earth mode and later joined Starscream's Decepticon forces at some point (probably as a result of Starscream offering large sums of payment). An encounter with Clampdown led the Decepticons to confront the Autobots. Fracture fought Agent but he was soon, embarrassingly, defeated by him. Steeljaw later managed to free the Decepticons from their cuffs and they returned to their hideout. Fracture asked if they could trust Clampdown and Starscream ensured that if Clampdown did betray them, he wouldn't rest until Clampdown was offline. Fracture took part in a plan to take over the Autobots' scrapyard. It was briefly successful, with the Autobots being kept out using a subsonic field, but once they got back in, Fracture tried to face with the other Decepticons. He squared off against Drift successfully until Drift was joined by the other Autobots, who had defeated the rest of the Decepticon forces. Defeated, Fracture later had to flee back to the hideout with the others, where they were all scolded at by Starscream for their incompetence. Starscream threw debris at them and they were forced to leave him alone. Fracture later accompanied Starscream to a landing site occupied by Lockdown where they confronted the mercenary. Lockdown recognized Fracture, and asked why he wasn't seeking the bounty that had been placed on Starscream's head by the council. Fracture retorted that Starscream had offered a large amount of payment for helping him dispose of the Autobots. Lockdown accepted Starscream's recruitment offer, but only so that he could collect the bounty on Goldbug, after agreeing to split the payment with Fracture. Personality Fracture is cruel, cold and merciless, though he does treat his Mini-Con slaves with a certain degree of respect. He is still considered to be a cruel and vicious master, and he will deal out punishment if forced to. Powers and Abilities Fracture is an underhanded fighter, using his built-in sword to combat his opponents. He has no regard for honor and will do absolutely anything to bring his bounty in. He is a very unpredictable enemy, as he will perform dirty tricks to win a fight. This is what separates him from the honor-driven Drift and makes him one of the most deadliest enemies the Autobots have ever faced. Notes and Trivia *Lockdown and Fracture seem to have a long history of working together. **This is shown when he joins Starscream's forces in order to collect the bounty on Goldbug's head, agreeing without question to split the payment with Fracture. *It is never shown how Fracture joined Starscream, he just appeared again at one point with Starscream's Decepticons. *Fracture prefers to use the term "tactical retreat" rather than simply referring to it as running away when outnumbered. *Life Drift, he has two Mini-Con partners that are completely loyal to him. *He doesn't seem afraid of anyone or anything, as he wouldn't hesitate to fight the mighty Dinobot Commander Grimlock head-on. Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers: Robots in Disguise Decepticons